1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a medical support pillow for facilitating endotracheal intubation.
2. Problem to be Solved
In order to perform endotracheal intubation on a patient, it is preferred that the patient""s head be positioned in what is known as the xe2x80x9csniffxe2x80x9d position such that the oral, pharyngeal and laryngeal axes are substantially aligned with one another. Typically, a pad known as a xe2x80x9cdoughnutxe2x80x9d is used to position and maintain the patient""s head in the sniff position. However, the doughnut can only elevate the patient""s head and cannot maintain the patient""s head in the sniff position. Other techniques for maintaining the patient""s head in the sniff position entail holding the patient""s head or the use of blankets to position the patient""s head in an extended position. However, these techniques are not reliable and are time inefficient. The inability to achieve and/or maintain the sniff position may result in intubation failure. What is needed is a device that will enable safe, quick, and accurate alignment of the oral, pharyngeal and laryngeal axes to facilitate proper endotracheal intubation.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a medical support pillow that maintains a patient""s head in the proper position so as to enable successful endotracheal intubation.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art in light of the ensuing description of the present invention.
The medical support pillow of the present invention facilitates positioning the patient""s head and neck in the sniff position thereby facilitating mask ventilation, endotracheal intubation, fibroptic intubation and insertion of a laryngeal mask (xe2x80x9cLMAxe2x80x9d).
In one aspect, the present invention is directed to a medical support pillow that comprises a base member having a pair of oppositely positioned sidewalls, a bottom portion and an upper portion. The bottom portion has a bottom surface. The upper portion comprises an inclined surface for supporting a portion of a patient""s upper back. The inclined surface extends from a lower end to an upper end. The upper portion further includes a generally concave-shaped recess for receiving the occipital area of the patient""s head. The recess is adjacent to the inclined surface and extends in a direction that is generally perpendicular to the sidewalls of the base member. The base member further includes an end portion that is adjacent to the recess wherein the recess is between the inclined surface and the end portion. The end portion is angulated with respect to the bottom portion.
In one embodiment, the medical support pillow further comprises a pad portion removably positioned within the recess. The pad portion comprises a (i) pair of oppositely positioned sidewalls, (ii) a generally concave-shaped bottom portion that conforms to the generally concave-shaped recess and which longitudinally extends between the sidewalls, (iii) a first generally planar portion that is attached to the sidewalls and the generally concave-shaped bottom portion, and (iv) a second generally planar portion positioned between and attached to the first generally planar portion and the generally concave-shaped bottom portion. The second generally planar portion is angulated with respect to the first generally planar portion.
In another embodiment, the pad portion further comprises a cavity having an opening accessible through the first generally planar portion. In such an embodiment, the medical support pillow further comprises a hemispherical member removably disposed within the cavity. The hemispherical member comprises a body portion which has a generally planar top portion. The body portion is sized for disposal within the cavity of the pad portion. The generally planar top portion is generally coplanar with the first generally planar portion of the pad portion when the hemispherical member is disposed within the cavity.